1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printing method, and in particular, it relates to a stream printing method for handling large print jobs to achieve reduced first-page-out time.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional printing methods, a printer can start printing only after it receives the entire print data, resulting in long first-page-out time (FPOT). When the file is very large, for example for a VDP (variable data printing) job where the print file can be on the order of 10 GB, the user may have to wait a long time (like 20 minutes) before the printer starts printing.